The present invention relates to a manual milling machine.
More particularly, it relates to a manual milling machine which has a motor housing, a foot plate adapted to be placed on a workpiece and having a center opening for passage of a milling tool, a tool receptacle for receiving the milling tool at the lower side of the motor housing and a removable guiding sleeve surrounding the milling tool and extending beyond the foot plate.
Manual milling machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such machines is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,780. The manual milling machine is provided with the above mentioned guiding sleeve which surrounds the milling tool, so that the manual milling machine can perform milling along a template placed on the workpiece. The guiding sleeve disclosed in this reference is mounted on the lower side of the motor housing by connecting pins. The mounting and dismounting sleeve is difficult due to the bad accessability of the pins. Moreover, there is a danger that the connecting pins can be lost with not used guiding sleeves.